yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Sayama
Kaoru Sayama ( , Sayama Kaoru) is a supporting character in Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 and Yakuza 3. She is the lead detective of the Osakan police's Division Four. Profile Appearance Sayama wears her black hair in a messy, low bun (in Yakuza 2), or in a messy updo where her hair sticks out in a ponytail-like style (in Yakuza Kiwami 2). She wears a black pantsuit over a white blouse. She has a beauty mark below her lip and wears a silver chain necklace with an amethyst pendant. Personality Initially, Sayama shows hostility towards Kiryu, but over the course of the game, she warms up to him to the point of later developing strong romantic feelings towards him. She believes that to survive in the police force as a woman, she must build a tough outer shell, and appears to be highly competitive in her field. She appears to be insecure about her Kansai accent, speaking in the more formal Tokyo dialect after she and Kiryu travel to Kamurocho. Her accent returns briefly during her date with Kiryu in Sotenbori.A twitter post discussing the changes in Sayama's accent by Yakuza series localization director Scott Strichart. Background Sayama is the daughter of Jiro Kawara and Shoko Kawara, later raised by the owner of snack bar Aoi, Tamiyo Sayama. The Florist recounts that Sayama passed her public service exam while still attending tech college at 20 years old, and joined the Osaka Prefectural Police's high tech crime unit under the Foreign Affairs' Division as an engineer under state's recommendation. During her career, she broke a record by getting promoted to assistant inspector in just four years, before receiving a transfer to the prefectural police's fourth division and promoted to lead detective. Involvement Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2: 2006 Sayama is initially ordered to take Kiryu into protective custody, during which she can follow the Tojo Clan's activities. The two end up becoming temporary allies and form an unexpected friendship. During the course of the game, she begins to develop romantic feelings towards Kiryu. She believes she may be a Jingweon survivor, but eventually discovers she is really the child of the Jingweon boss' wife and Jiro Kawara, also making her Ryuji's half-sister. She and Kiryu have a falling out after her discovery of Kiryu's involvement in the Jungweon massacre - resulting in the death of her father - but reconnect again shortly after. Yakuza 3: 2007-2009 and Haruka Sawamura at the graveyard.]] At the start of Yakuza 3, Sayama meets Kiryu at the graveyard and tells him that she'll be leaving Japan in order to join a training program for the Metropolitan Police based in America. She suggests that she and Kiryu should follow their own paths for the next few years, but tells Kiryu that she'll be back to Japan one day. While she plays no further role in the game, completing special tasks will prompt a text message from Sayama to come through on Kiryu's phone. Checking her character profile at different points throughout the game reveals the following lines: *''"Refused invitation to dinner by handsome American cop."'' *''"Rushing out to buy outfit after invitation to dinner by handsome American cop."'' *''"Eating at fancy restaurant after invitation to dinner by handsome American cop."'' Fighting style Sayama's fighting style appears to be based on standard police combat. She has a team heat action with Kiryu, which she lands a punch at an enemy and followed by both landing a high kick at said enemy. Trivia * Sayama's nickname was changed from "The Yakuza Eater" in Yakuza 2 to "The Yakuza Huntress" in Yakuza Kiwami 2. * Ryuji mentions that Sayama bears a strong resemblance to their mother. * Kiryu has a framed picture of Sayama in his room that can be seen on his desk in Yakuza 3 suggesting that Kiryu did have feelings for her. * Sayama is the first character to share an on-screen kiss with a protagonist, as her and Kazuma Kiryu share kisses in two different cutscenes. The second character is Yasuko Saejima who shares a kiss with Shun Akiyama. References Gallery Yakuza 2 capture-20140814-213754_31853661396_o.png Kaoru Sayama.jpg sayama_1280.jpg|Sayama wallpaper from the official Yakuza 2 site Y2 Kaoru wooden sword.JPG Y2 Kaoru Badge.JPG Y2 Kaoru 2.JPG Y2 Kaoru and Kiryu Sotenbori.JPG|Sayama with Kiryu in Sotenbori Screenshot2 yakuza2 8398951762 o.jpg Yakuza Kiwami 2 Kaoruyk2.jpg Kaoru Sayama (Yakuza 2 Kiwami).jpg YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-11 20-40-13-20.jpg|Title card Kaoru Sayama Kiwami 2.png YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-12 22-10-46-04.jpg YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-26 15-20-55-24.jpg Kaoru.jpeg|Sayama's card in the Majima Construction minigame kaoruscreenie12.png kaoruscreenie10.png kaoruscreenie5.png|Sayama by the Sotenbori river kaoru.png kaoruscreenie7.png Yakuza 3 Kaoru_Sayama_Yakuza_3_Remastered_01.png Kaoru,Kiryu and Haruka.png Kaoru Sayama.png Ryū ga Gotoku Online R_Kaoru_Sayama_Card.png SSR Kaoru Sayama Card.png Category:Female Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Osaka Prefectural Police Category:AI Partners Category:Allies Category:Jingweon Mafia